1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor driven camera having a film feed and a plurality of frame speed modes, and more particularly to a device for controlling the frame speed as necessity arises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art proposals for automatically feeding blank frames of film by a prescribed number of frames had suggested using either a film counter or, as electronics developed, an electronic counter, as part of the control device for the camera. Even though most motor driven cameras have a mode selector for changing the frame speed, the frame speed at which blank frames are fed is limited to the value chosen for the preset modes of operation during shooting. When the preset mode is a slow speed, a drawback is introduced, namely, that the primary advantage of motorizing the camera is not fully utilized.
When loading film, the use of a slow frame speed makes the loading operation easy. Up to now, however, the operation had to preliminarily switch the mode selector to the slow speed frame mode. After the completion of the loading operation, the operator then had to reset the mode selector to the high speed frame mode for the purpose of feeding two or three blank frames of film to wind off the exposed leader. This troublesome operation gave rise to several problems.